Invaders from the Phantasmic Sea 2
Event Start: 8/31/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 9/06/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. Invaders from the Phantasmic Sea Part2 Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! Caution:The Wonderland Cards rejoining the summons will not have any status boosts. Part 1 will last from 08/24 17:00 to 08/30 20:00 PDT, and Part 2 will last from 08/31 17:00 to 09/06 20:00 PDT. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Conquering Voyage Drake (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Trouble Maker King of Wonderland summons: Bugs On Friday and Saturday sometimes the MYPAGE would take a long time to load or would throw a Log Error. Story * Episode 3 Narrator: CLASH! Orcanis: "Marsha! Why?" Marsha: "..." Narrator: CLASH! Orcanis: "I was searching for you...!" Marsha: "..." Narrator: CLASH! Orcanis: "And now that you're back, you are here to destroy Islande?" Marsha: "I...I never wanted to return...!" Orcanis: "?!" Marsha: "I sacrificed too much to survive. I murdered many androids with this sword. With blood on my hands, I can never perform like before." Narrator: CLASH! Orcanis: "Marsha...!" Marsha: "I will throw it all away! My past! My friends!" Narrator: ROAAAARRRR! Orcanis: "What is happening?" Marsha: "What?! It has reached this world too...?!" Narrator: ROAAAARRRR! Marsha: "Damn... the king of the mystic sea...Leviathan!" Orcanis: "Marsha...!" Marsha: "... Life doesn't go like our show does it?" Orcanis: "Wait! With my orca, I can save us!" Narrator: As the king of the mystic sea appears, the waves roll viciously. The sea opened up its deadly mouth as if to swallow the pirate ship, including Marsha. * Episode 4 Narrator: ROAAAARRRR! Orcanis: "I'm never letting you go!" Marsha: "That is not your line, Orcanis. This is when the bad guy sinks to the depths." Orcanis: "That's only if we were enemies!" Marsha: "Which we are. This is when old friends say good bye." Orcanis: "Stop being stupid and hold on!" Marsha: "Let go or else you will be swallowed too!!" Orcanis: "Never! I could never let you go!" Marsha: "Let go! I can't make you go through the hell I did." Orcanis: "I'd burn in hell with you than be in paradise alone! Please... Have some compassion and at least tell me a white lie. I don't want to be the king! I just want to be your friend..." Narrator: ROAAAARRRR! Marsha: "I thought you were smarter than this." Orcanis: "It took this long for you to figure that out?" Marsha: "Ha ha ha! Farewell, sweet paradise! I will take your treasure! Now it is all mine!" Narrator: ROAAAARRRR! Narrator: And so, the pirates disappeared just as abruptly as they had appeared. Ocean Area Water Paradise of Islande. player_name: (This is sheer bliss.) ???: "player_name!" Neo: "Are you listening to me?" player_name: (Huh?) Neo: "Hurry. The pirate show is about to start! Let's put on some clothes and go watch!" L: "Hurry! Hurry!" player_name: (Well...I am glad to be alive...) Narrator: There once were two idols in Islande. They were best friends on and off the stage, but were separated due to a small incident. The two reunited in paradise through fates cruel game, and went missing after being swallowed by a whirlpool. L: "I want to be a pirate too! I want to go on an adventure!" Neo: "Not me. I want to relax on a hill top." L: "No fun!" Narrator: Buzzzzzz Anouncer: "The afternoon act is now about to commence." Neo: "It's time!" L: "I'm so excited!" Town Girl: "Helllpp! Legendary Architect 'Solomon'." ???: "Ha ha ha! I now rule this town! The closed space Compeitu contains his wondrous technology." Town Girl: "Please, spare my life!" Narrator: Cut off from the rest of Electro, one cannot come to and fro freely. Narrator: Sparkle Neo: "Oh, you brought that ring?" Narrator: All except one... ???: "Leave your treasures! I own the world now! The one who overcame challenges set up by Solomon. That's it, pirates!" Narrator: Solomon's successor, the holder of Solomon's ring. Marsha: "I, Mac Marsha, Pirate Princess will save the day!" Narrator: Islande rocks with the audience calling out for their hero. Marsha: "Ha ha ha ha! Narrator: End